Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
by Ridley Duchannes Malfoy Ride
Summary: The Four Founders have left their dimension to assist Hogwarts with hosting the Goblet of Fire. Everything changes at Hogwarts when new houses are built, new rivalries form, friendship crumbles and love builds. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Chapter 1

Summary: the Four Founders have left their dimension to assist Hogwarts with hosting the Goblet of Fire. Everything changes at Hogwarts when new houses are built, new rivalries form, friendship crumbles and love builds. What will happen?

The Four Founders Have Returned

Noise is all Harry Potter could here. Crying, shouts, laughing. Same thing every year. He looked around Platform 9 ¾ and smiled to himself. Parents hugged their children, fussing over them. Much like Mrs. Weasley was doing to Ron.

"I told you Mum I'll be fine!" Ron insisted. Fred and George grinned at Harry.

"Yeah Mum. We'll take care of Ronnie," they said together. Mrs. Weasley moved on to Harry.

"Everything all packed, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly as she hugged him.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Harry assured.

"Good, good. Oh, Ginny, don't forget your jacket, there you go dear," Mrs. Weasley left the boys to help Ginny. Ron, Fred and George started talking about what was going to happen this year. Harry zoned out as he watched the crowd. He saw many recognizable faces from his year, some of which he smiled at. Many first years turned to look at him, all of them whispering to their parents.

"Harry!" he turned around in time to catch the brunette witch in his arms.

"Hermione!" he mimicked, smiling at her. She slapped his arm playfully and smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking around.

"Observing," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Well come on, we're about to get on the train," she said. She moved on to hug all the Weasley's. He took her advice and grabbed Hedwig's cage and his trunk, pulling it behind him as he walked towards the train.

"Look out!" someone shouted. He quickly turned around and caught the girl that had screamed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Sorry, sorry!" she said distractedly, picking up her books. He bent down and picked up the last one, handing it to her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks. You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" she asked shyly. He smiled at her and said, "That'd be me. And you are?"

"Claire. Claire Zabini. My brother's in your year," she beamed at him. He nodded. Blaise Zabini was a Slytherin in his year, and was one of Draco Malfoy's friends that could actually put two and two together and end up with four unlike some people. *cough*Goyle*cough*Crabbe*cough. Though he wasn't naming names.

"Claire! There you are, we've been looking everywhere for you! It's time to get on the train!" Draco Malfoy's voice cut in.

They both turned around to see the blond and his Italian friend, or, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

"What are you doing with Potter?" he asked, his eyes jumping to the green eyed Gryffindor.

"_I _knocked into _Harry _and we were talking like civilized people, Draco," she said, before turning to Harry and smiling at him.

"Thanks again Harry. I've got to go before Draco blow's a gasket," she laughed. He liked the sound of it. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"No problem. I'll see you at Hogwarts," he said, to which she nodded and he turned around to where Hermione was hopping onto the train with Ron. He quickly jumped on behind them and followed them to a compartment...

…Harry sat with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table next to Fred and George. Everyone was chatting animatedly when Dumbledore stood. Everyone immediately quieted down.

"This year, many things will be changing. First of all, I am honored to say that Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year. Both Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang students will be staying on Hogwarts grounds with the rest of you. Please help me in welcoming Madame Olympe Maxime and her school Beauxbatons!" he said, clapping as the doors to the Great Hall opened and a woman, who must've been a head taller than Hagrid walked in. She had brown hair, styled in a bob-cut and a long nose, with big eyes surrounded by eye make-up. After her, many, many beautiful girls twirled in, dancing their own routine. At the very end, a young girl was doing gymnastics next to one of the older looking girls. All the girls were wearing the same thing, a blue skirt and blue long sleeved sweaters, with blue hats on top of their heads, covering their ponytails. All the boys in the Great Hall turned, following the French girls' every move. Dumbledore welcomed Madame Maxime before turning back to the Hogwarts students.

"And Igor Karkaroff with his school, Durmstrang!" he shouted, before the Great Hall's doors burst open again. A tall man with long black beard and hair, with a rough looking face entered, with tall men, that couldn't be identified as boys, followed him. They all wore furs with blood red cloaks, and had walking sticks in their right hands, which they banged down on the floor when they stepped. It was the girls' turn to follow their moves, though many boys watched Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Quidditch seeker. Dumbledore greeted Karkaroff, and then turned back to his students.

"Now-," he began before Filch, the caretaker, ran into the Great Hall, his cat, Mrs. Norris on his heels.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore!" he shouted before he was in front of him.

"Yes, Mr. Filch?" he asked calmly. Filch pointed a finger at the doors, and said shakily, "The Founders." Chatter broke out among the Hogwarts students.

"Blimey, does he mean the Four Founders?" Fred asked.

"You don't actually think that, do you Fred?" Ron asked. Ginny sat beside them.

"Please tell me Filch didn't say the Four Founders," Ginny said, glancing at Hermione who was oddly quiet.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Hmm?" she murmured.

"Well? Do you think it's possible?" Ron asked eagerly. She sighed exasperatedly.

"Ronald, I don't have the answer to everything-," she started to say when a hush fell over the students as the doors to the Great Hall opened once again. A pair appeared in the doorway, and in walked Helga Hufflepuff, her arm secured onto a man with red hair and brown eyes. A couple of feet behind them, Rowena Ravenlaw walked in with a man, too, who had bronze hair and green eyes. Behind them, Godric Gryffindor walked in with a woman who had silver hair and grey eyes, and five girls and five boys surrounded them. Behind them, Salazar Slytherin, walked with a girl the perfect mix of Gryffindor and the woman he was with, silvery blond hair and blue eyes, with a pale complexion. Behind them, twelve girls walked in, ranging looks from both Slytherin and the girl by his side. When they walked in, several students stood up. Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, and several French girls walked behind the girl with Slytherin, while Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey and many Durmstrang men fell in step behind Slytherin. The Hogwarts students' jaws dropped as they watched.

"Oi, Dumbledore! We didn't walk in dramatically to not be introduced!" Gryffindor shouted. Dumbledore cleared his throat before saying, "Everyone, this is Helga Hufflepuff, her husband, Benedict Richards, Rowena Ravenclaw and her husband, Daniel Choice. Godric Gryffindor, and his wife, Olivia Montague, their children, Ivory, Sarafina, Juliet, Mallerie, Alice, Ralph, Piers, Jacob, Simon, and Miles. And Salazar Slytherin, his wife, Chordelia Rosewood, and their daughters, Daniella, Jasmine, Primrose, Monica, Lucinda, Jade, Sapphire, Gezabelle, Angel, Amethyst, Sage, and Sadie."

Gasps were heard around the Great Hall as they watched the founders and their spouses.

"Now, students, recall when I said many things will be changing. The Founders have returned to help run Hogwarts, and Salazar and Chordelia have agreed to become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professors. All students will be sorted into new houses, including Durmstrang students and Beauxbatons students," Dumbledore said as McGonagall left to get the Sorting Hat and Snape left to get the first years.

"What the bloody hell is Hermione doing?" Ron asked.

"It's obvious Ronald," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"It is?" Fred and George asked.

"Yes. She's obviously Rosewood's follower. In the Muggle world, they're called ladies in waiting. Although it's different in the Wizarding World. You cans see the ranks of them by the order they're walking in. Hermione and Malfoy are right behind Slytherin and Rosewood. If anything happened to them, Malfoy and Hermione would take over," Ginny explained. All the Gryffindors' around her stared at her.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"Hermione once told me," she said before looking at Dumbledore, who had the Sorting Hat and the stool everyone remembered they sat on when they were sorted. The Sorting Hat opened its mouth and a hush fell over the students as it began to sing.

"_Do not Fear, Do not Fear,  
For I am just a Hat that will decide,  
decide where you belong.  
Dangers are to come, all must beware,  
of the Dark Forces.  
The Four Founders, rich and renewed,  
will return to Hogwarts, in company of the Black Panther,  
Humming Bird, Grey Wolf, and Brown Bear.  
The houses will divide and become new,  
Godric Gryffindor and Olivia Montague,  
Lion and Humming Bird,  
Courage and Hope will hold you.  
Helga Hufflepuff and Benedict Richards,  
the Badger and Grey Wolf,  
make a powerful pair.  
Rowena Ravenclaw and Daniel Choice,  
The Eagle and the Brown Bear,  
survive in this house, submerge strong.  
Salazar Slytherin and Chordelia Rosewood,  
the Serpent and Black Panther,  
a fearsome couple, but protect any and all who need it.  
Changed him, she has, he is anew.  
Rosewood, daughter of Gryffindor and Montague,  
wife to Slytherin, she holds the most power. _

_In her house, your powers will blossom,  
and unity will form.  
Now put me on your head and see which house awaits you."_

Dumbledore called first years up one by one. Once they were sorted, they stood by the Founder and their spouse the Hat called. Then, it was the old students, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons.

"Abbott, Hannah," Dumbledore called.

"HUFFLEPUFF AND RICHARDS!"

"Brown, Lavender."

"SLYTHERIN AND ROSEWOOD!"

"Crabbe, Vincent."

"SLYTHERIN AND ROSEWOOD!"

"Delacour, Blair."

"SLYTHERIN AND ROSEWOOD!"

"Delacour, Fleur."

"SLYTHERIN AND ROSEWOOD!"

"Delacour, Gabrielle."

"SLYTHERIN AND ROSEWOOD!"

"Diggory, Cedric."

"SLYTHERIN AND ROSEWOOD!"

"Finnigan, Seamus."

"SLYTHERIN AND ROSEWOOD!"

"Flint, Marcus."

"SLYTHERIN AND ROSEWOOD!"

"Goyle, Gregory."

"SLYTHERIN AND ROSEWOOD!"

It went on like that. Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood all got sorted into Slytherin and Rosewood until M.

"Malfoy, Draco."

"SLYTHERIN AND ROSEWOOD!"

"Malfoy, Hermione."

"WHAT?!"

**Rushed yes, but I wanted to get this up soon. Let me know if you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Chapter 2

Summary: the Four Founders have left their dimension to assist Hogwarts with hosting the Goblet of Fire. Everything changes at Hogwarts when new houses are built, new rivalries form, friendship crumbles and love builds. What will happen?

Chordelia Rosewood, daughter of Gryffindor and Montague wife to Slytherin SAY WHAT!? And Hermione Malfoy….Oh no.

_Previously on Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire:_

"_Malfoy, Draco."_

"_SLYTHERIN AND ROSEWOOD!"_

"_Malfoy, Hermione."_

"_WHAT?!"_

Present time:

Ron stood up angrily.

"Ron!" Ginny hissed. Malfoy, who was standing next to Slytherin, smirked.

"A problem, Mr. Weasley?" Snape snapped.

"Why the bloody hell did Dumbledore say her last name was Malfoy!" It wasn't even a question.

"Ron, you're just embarrassing yourself," Harry said as Ron stood up.

"Because she's my wife Weasley," Draco drawled.

"Like bloody hell she'd marry you Malfoy!" Ron snarled.

"I would watch what you say to my son, Weasley," Rosewood ground out. Several gasps were heard around the room.

"Chordelia Rosewood, daughter of Gryffindor and Montague wife to Slytherin SAY WHAT!?" Ginny screamed. Everyone in the Great Hall gave her strange looks. She sighed and said, "Did _no one _listen to the hat?"

"Dumbledore, just sort her. There's always something wrong with Chordelia and Salazar," Gryffindor rolled his eyes.

"I resent that, Gryffindor!" Slytherin glared at him.

"Too flippin' bad snake!" Gryffindor shouted.

"Oh my God you two act like Draco and Hermione! Just shut the hell up!" Marcus Flint shouted from behind Chordelia. Gryffindor smirked and said, "Well, she is a Gryffindor and Draco is sooooo his father." Slytherin and Draco smirked identical smirks.

"Professor, please excuse my husband and father. Sort her," Chordelia said.

Hermione sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

_Ahh, Ms. Granger. Or is it Mrs. Malfoy now?_

_**Hermione is fine. Everyone is debating my name and house right now sooo…..**_

_Of course. Let's see…you are Chordelia's follower, yes, married to her son…_

_Get on with it Hat! _Slytherin entered the mind conversation.

_Actually, take all the time you need Hat. _Gryffindor decided to put his two cense in.

_**Oh just let the Hat sort her! **_Chordelia shouted, making the Hat, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Hermione to wince.

_Oh, my dear, sweet, daughter Chordelia, I own the hat. So tough luck with him obeying you._

_**Oh dear lord, daddy…..you are sooooo full of it!**_

_He is, isn't he sweetheart?_

_Who asked you Slytherin? Nobody likes you anyway._

_Oh but dear Godric, that isn't what your daughter says every night. _

_Oh my God, too much information! Do you have to discuss that while I'm in the conversation? _

_If it makes you uncomfortable, yes. Because then the sooner I don't have to hear your voice._

**Oh Merlin please! Not inside my head, please! **Hermione practically begged.

_Perhaps you ought to listen to Hermione. _

_**Yes! Hat, please, just sort her. **_

_Very well, you will be in- _

_Oh she better be in Gryffindor and Montague! _

"SLYTHERIN AND ROSEWOOD!" the Hat bellowed. Slytherin smirked at Gryffindor as Hermione stood up and walked towards them. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist smirking like his father as Ron's face became the color of his hair. Slytherin smirked, proud of his son's actions. Theodore Nott, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, Ginny, Fred, George, Ron Weasley, and Blaise Zabini were some of the other Hogwarts students sorted into Slytherin and Rosewood. Slytherin and Rosewood got more French girls than the other houses, 7 of them Rosewood's followers, who were named Cecelia Allaire, Lacey Bissonnette, Alyssa Bourcier, Verra Bourbeau, Natalie Celice, Gemma Celice, and Selena Pupont. They also got all of Slytherins followers besides Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Flint, and Pucey, named Andre Bournoulli, Zayne Ampere, Jacques VonMaur, Colin Regis, Damien Crespelle, Prescott Andonor, Branimire Chevallair, Pierre Devereaux, Dante Smyth, and Bradford Delacroix. The tables disappeared only for larger ones to appear. Black, green, silver, and amber were the house colors for Slytherin and Rosewood, their table, made of rosewood itself, in front of a crest on the brick wall, of a black panther with a snake coiled around its feet as it stood proudly. Gryffindor and Montague were red, gold, orange, and brown, colors of the sun really, their symbol a lion with a humming bird perched on its tail. Hufflepuff and Richards, yellow, black, purple, and white, the symbol a badger sitting next to a tall wolf. And Ravenclaw and Choice, blue, bronze, grey, and orange, an eagle soaring above a bear's head. All the students sat down at their designated tables, all except Slytherin and Rosewood…

**Alright, so I need more characters. You can submit your own character, so please, do. I have a guide down below. **

**Full Name:**

**Parents/Legal Guardians Name:**

**Blood Status:**

**Rich or Poor (not necessary): **

**Gender:**

**Year:**

**Previous House (unless first year, not needed): **

**New House:**

**Appearance:**

**Any enemies or friends you would like them to have (not necessary): **

**Thanks and be sure to submit your own character!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First, thank you to 567random for making a character, and I realized something. If you want your character to be from Beauxbatons or Durmstrang just say so. Thanks and submit a character! **

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Chapter 3

Summary: the Four Founders have left their dimension to assist Hogwarts with hosting the Goblet of Fire. Everything changes at Hogwarts when new houses are built, new rivalries form, friendship crumbles and love builds. What will happen?

Do Not Make a Scene

_Previously on Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire:_

_All the students sat down at their designated tables, all except Slytherin and Rosewood…_

Present time:

Well, some of them anyway. All the students sat down except Ron Weasley, who practically had steam coming out of his years. Noticing this, Salazar Slytherin walked briskly down the aisle, making all the kids he passed duck their heads in fear. In Ron's anger, he couldn't find it in him to be scared of the most feared Founder. He stopped right in front of Ron, and glared daggers at him.

"Do not make a scene Weasley, or you'll regret it," he hissed. Ron glared at him for a few seconds before sitting next to Harry, Fred and George. Ginny, he noticed, was talking to Hermione, those Slytherin girls and a lot of French girls. All of Slytherins "followers" were talking with him and Rosewood, including Malfoy, and all their daughters were just taking seats with Ginny's group. _Of course, _he thought. _When I'm doing the right thing she goes off fraternizing with the traitor and enemies. _

Meanwhile…

"Hermione! Why didn't you tell me you were married to Malfoy? Or any of this for that matter?" Ginny Weasley practically screamed at her best friend. Hermione smiled sadly at Ginny.

"I'm sorry Gin; I wasn't allowed to ever talk about it. I swore a vow to never bring it up, or anything to do with it really," Hermione told her.

"Yeah Ginny. We all made the same vow, couldn't ever talk about it until they revealed themselves to the Wizarding World," a girl who was in second year, she recognized as Astoria Greengrass told her kindly. Ginny blinked.

"Wait, you're talking to me, nicely. I thought I was a blood traitor?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Ginny, oh, may I call you that?" Pansy Parkinson asked politely. Ginny nodded and she continued. "Ginny, we don't think we're superior because we have "pureblood"," she used air quotes.

"Our families think we're superior because we serve the Founders. We couldn't care less about blood. Our parents all made vows to Slytherin and Rosewood, and look at Mia's parents, they're non-magical but they still swore allegiance to them. Our blood is the same as Mia's. Slytherin made that up ages ago to hide the identities of his biggest followers. You-Know-Who didn't know this, and only purebloods followed him, but they all came from big families who swore allegiance to Slytherin and Rosewood, so they couldn't tell him," Pansy told her.

"Et iz a mask we all 'ave to keep up," Fleur Delacour told her. Then Rosewood walked up behind them with a girl in fourth year, who had dark brown hair and misty blue eyes, slightly tan and a Slytherin and Rosewood badge on her uniform.

"Hello girls," Chordelia said cheerily.

"Mama!" three girls chorused, standing up and hugging her.

"Fleur, Blair, Gabrielle, I've missed you! Tell me, Fleur, how did you convince Maxime to do this?" Chordelia asked, looking at said French girl proudly. Fleur smiled and said, "Same 'ay I convinced Papa to let me attend Beauxbatons." Chordelia beamed with pride and hugged her, then the other two girls.

"Girls, this is Annabelle Rose," she said, gesturing to the dark haired girl behind her who gave a soft smile.

"I was hoping you would welcome her into your group. All her friends have been sorted into different houses," Chordelia said.

"Of course!" Luna Lovegood said.

"I owe you one girl's. Fleur, Blair, Gabrielle, come with me and say hi to Papa," Chordelia said, grabbing said French girls' hands. They all giggled happily and followed her, speaking all in rapid French to her.

"Soyez de retour dans une minute!" Blair called over her shoulder.

"What did she say?" Ginny asked no one in particular.

"Be back in a minute," Daphne Greengrass said.

"You can speak French?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Of course. We all can. Sometimes they have us do important "missions"," she used air quotes. "And it takes us places. Also, some of her kids are French and a lot of her adopted family is French. It's really complicated. You could maybe ask her sometime," Daphne said.

"Can you speak any other language?" Annabelle asked. Hermione smiled at her.

"Yeah, French, obviously, Latin, Greek, Italian-which is entirely Blaise's fault by the way-Dutch, Russian, Spanish, Roman, Egyptian, et cetera," Astoria said.

"We could teach you two sometime," Hermione offered.

"Sure, I would love that. Ginny?" Annabelle asked. Ginny smiled and nodded. Maybe she'll like this…

**So I have made a new chart thingy for you to use to make a character. **

**Full Name:**

**Parents/Legal Guardians Names:**

**Gender:**

**Blood Status:**

**Any siblings:**

**If he/she have siblings, their full names:**

**If he/she have siblings, what magic school do they attend unless first year:**

**What year are he/she siblings' in:**

**Which Magical School does he/she attend:**

**If he/she attends Hogwarts, what house were they previously in and what house do you want them to be in: **

**What year are he/she in:**

**Appearance:**

**Thanks and please please please submit your own character! I need more!**


End file.
